


Seeing The Dream

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters: Donnie, Mikey Relationship: Donnie/readerRequest: Donnie’s crush is either having trouble sleeping or he wants to test his new invention on her (the reader) where it can show what their dreaming and she ends up having a dirty dream about him during it??





	1. Chapter 1

You walked to the lair, rubbing your eyes and groaning. You hadn’t slept in weeks and you were starting to get annoyed. You had been texting Donnie and he had said he had just finished an invention which might help you. You half wondered if he had started this invention when you started having insomnia but you had no way of proving this. You had told him that you had been having some nightmares and he had seemed concerned. Even since you had met Donnie, you had started caring deeply for him but never said anything. He was caring and sweet and always went out of his way to make you happy.   
As you walked through the lair, Mikey was about to run up and hug you but then he saw the dark circles under your eyes and stopped.   
“Woah, [y/n], you look like hell.” Mikey had to jump back as you swung for him. You growled at him before continuing to the lab where you assumed Donnie was.   
“[y/n]?” You twirled around to see Donnie standing behind you, his hands raised.   
“Hey, Donnie.” You offered him a weary smile as he lowered his hands and walked up to you. He then reached out and pushed a strand of hair out of your face. You closed your eyes, smiling at the small touch.   
“Come on, you look tired.” He then took you hand and lead you down to the lab. You trailed behind him, rubbing your eye with your free hand.   
When you entered the lab, you saw a bed in the corner with a number of comfy pillows and duvets. You couldn’t help but smile as he motioned you to go to the bed. You then crawled under the covers and let your head lie on the soft pillows. The bed was extremely comfy, a lot comfier than yours.   
You lay back as Donnie pulled over a trolley with a TV and a number of gadgets on it.   
“Whats that for?” You asked, yawning half way through it. The lab was very hot today and that plus the duvet made it hard to keep your eyes open. Which was a good thing.   
“Im going to watch your dreams and see if theres anything that’s stopping you from sleeping.” Donnie smiled at you as you nodded. He took out a pen and a notepad to write on.   
Within the next few minutes, you had managed to drift off into a light sleep. Donnie sat by your side with the monitor in front of him, watching for anything unusual.   
As time past and you fell into a deep sleep, he began to see his own face in your dreams. At first, he assumed it was because he was the last person you had seen but then he began to watch in astonishment from your point of view. He noticed that a lot of the situations were ones that had happened recently but you would glance at him more than he noticed.   
Donnies heart clenched in his chest and his hands began to shake. Could it be that you liked him? Of course Donnie had been deeply in love with you for many years but he never thought you could love him as more than a friend.   
The next image on the screen was you and Donnie but it made him drop his pen.   
It was based in the lab on one of the tables. You were sitting on a table with Donnie between your legs. Neither of you were wearing anything and Donnie leaned forward on his chair. In the dream, Donnies hands covered your breasts. Donnie noticed how you were looking at him.   
You were looking at him like you loved him, like you needed him.   
Donnie couldn’t take his eyes of the couple except to glance over his shoulder and make sure not one was watching.   
He watched as you both orgasmed, hating himself that he hadn’t figured out how to make the device make sounds. He wanted to hear your moans.   
But then the dream took a turn.   
He was in your living area with you sobbing. He watched you begging him to stay and he turned and walked away. He heard himself saying you weren’t good enough for him.   
Donnie couldn’t watch any more. He turned off the monitor and look at you. You had grown restless and now you were tossing in the bed. Donnie jumped from the seat and kneeled beside your restless body. He gently cupped your cheeks, his blood running cold when he saw a tear cascading down your cheek.   
“[y/n], I’ll never walk away from you. I’ll never leave you. You mean the world to me and I- I love you. Ive loved you since the first moment I met you.” He wiped away the tear, noticing how his words seemed to sooth you.   
Just then, your eyes fluttered open, meeting Donnies.   
th second your eyes met his, you remembered your dream. You remembered the passion and intimate moment and as you glanced at the monitor, you dreaded to thing Donnie had seen it.   
“Donnie, I-“ You didn’t get a chance to speak when Donnie lips were pressed against yous in a sweet kiss.   
Your eyes widened but then fell shut as Donnie pulled away, smiling at you. You opened your eyes and returned Donnies smile.   
“Could you stay with me tonight?” You ask, gently taking his hand, hoping he would accept your offer.   
Donnie nodded and shyly crawled into the bed. You cuddled into him and his arms wrapped around your body, pulling you closer.   
That night, you had the bed night sleep.


	2. Better Than The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles   
> Character: Donnie   
> Relationship: Donnie/reader   
> Request: Hello! If you don't mind, could I make a request? Hah, I have a title 'Better than the Dream'. Basically a continuation of this story, except Donnie is subconscious, knowing he could do way better than what the reader had dreamt of, so he gathers his courage and gets the reader all heated up, making love to her in a way that she couldn't ever imagine. The best sex of her life. If you cant, then that's fine :3

Donnie sat in his lab, his head buried in his hands.   
Ever since that night, your relationship with Donnie had been strange. It was like you were a couple but without the intimacy. You wanted him more than ever now and even though you had only shared a few kisses, you found yourself desperate for more. And he knew it.   
He knew he could do better than in those dreams. He wanted to make your eyes roll back into the back of your head and make you scream his name. He wanted to feel you in his arms, twitching as your body filled with pleasure.   
But he hadn’t yet. It had only been a few days since that night, but he was growing more and more desperate to be with you.   
as if on que, you walked into his lab.  
Donnie looked up through his fingers at you, expecting you to be his brother. But when he saw you, he jumped up.   
“Whats wrong?” You asked, frowning and he knew you had seen him with his head in his hands.   
Donnie had been thinking non stop about you, about that dream, about what he could do. And he knew it was now or never. No one was in the lair, in fact, no one was in at all. They were out on a patrol and weren’t due to be back for an hour.   
“Its- its about your dream.” He finally said, instantly making dread fill your whole body.   
You couldn’t believe it when he kissed you that night, and you knew it was partly due to those dreams. But you would hate yourself if it was those very dreams that drove him away.   
“Donnie, I’m really really sorry about that. I didn’t mean for you to see any of that and-“ You started to ramble but he cut you off.   
“I can do better.” He suddenly said, making you freeze.   
“What?” You asked, eyes wide, wondering if you had maybe heard him wrong.   
“I can do better.” He repeated, a little slower but his cheeks grew bright red. He stood up and walked around to you.  
“What-what do you mean?” You couldn’t control your own cheeks as your mind instantly found the dirty dream and wondered if that was the one he was thinking about.   
Donnie started to talk, but stumbled over his words. He started to say “i-i-, we-we” and then he stopped and took a deep breath.   
Leaning down, he smashed his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. you were taken aback a little, but quickly kissed him back, feeling the lust behind the kiss. that told you exactly what you needed to hear.   
You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he twisted you both around. You felt him walking you back till you bumped against the desk.   
he really want to take you, here and now!   
In your mind, there was no better place. The lab was the place you two had grown closest. It was the place you both felt safest and you enjoyed each others company. It was also the place where your friendship bloomed into a relationship.   
Today, you were wearing a summers dress, so the only articles of clothing you had on was that, panties and a bra and Donnie only had the cloth that covered him.   
As if he had heard you thinking about the dress, you felt him reach down and run his hand up your leg, under your dress and across your thigh. You moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling. His other hand reached around and undid the zip of your dress.   
you pulled away from the kiss, panting. Donnie instantly thought it was because you didnt like where this was going and started to apologies. But then he saw you pull off the dress, his jaw hit the floor.   
his eyes raked across your body. He made it his personal mission in life to kiss every inch of your skin eventually.   
You reached behind you and unclipped your bra, allowing it to fall to the ground with your dress.   
Donnie was staring at you like you were a goddess, as if he had never seen anything more beautiful in all his life.   
Your attention was quickly drawn down. You could see his cock was straining against the material and you couldn’t help but bite the inside of your cheek. He was big. Bigger than you had even imagined.   
You had felt yourself being turned on before, but now, you could feel yourself becoming needy.   
And that need was for him.   
“Donnie?” Your voice seemed to call him out of his daze as his eyes snapped back up to meet yours.   
“You’re beautiful.” He whispered before his lips captured yours once again. You pressed your bare skin against him, loving the feeling of his hard chest against your soft breasts.   
You felt his cock pressing against you, so you moved against it which earned a slight moan from Donnie.   
his hands reached down and he hooked his fingers under your panties, pulling them down until they were able to drop to the ground on their own.   
You felt his finger tips gently touch your inner thigh, only an inch or so away from your core. The small touch sent a shiver of anticipation down your body as you felt him move closer and closer to your core.   
He pressed a finger against your clit, which sent a shot of pleasure through your body unlike anything you had ever experienced before. However, Donnie took it as a negative and pulled back from the kiss.   
“Do-do you want me to stop?” He asked, panting.   
“No, please no. I need you, Donnie.” Your voice was laced with a hint of desperation, but as the words fell on Donnies ear, he let out a small moan.   
“Sit on the table.” He half commanded, half begged but you quickly obliged.   
Hopping up, you let out a hiss as the cold metal met your warm skin. But that was quickly forgotten as you spread your legs for Donnie.   
As his eyes fell to your core, his mouth watered and he kneeled between your legs.   
his hands found your hips and pulled you a little further forward on the table before he lowered his face to your core.   
You felt his tongue gently sweep across your swollen clit and you instantly let out a moan as he closed his lips around the area. Your head fell back as he started to massage your clit with his tongue, moving at such a slow and teasing speed that you were sure it would send you insane.   
But you couldn’t say anything. In fact, you couldn’t even string two words together as your pleasure filled your body.   
You placed both your hands behind you and leaned back.   
Donnie continued ot pleasure you with his tongue, pushing you to breaking point on a number of occasions and then denying you your release. It was almost as if he didn’t realise he was doing it until you let out a frustrated moan and looked down, only to see he was staring up at you, watching every move you made. Instantly, you knew that he knew what he was doing.   
You felt him press a finger against your opening and gently pushed it in. You rocked your hip against him, moaning at the new feeling. Donnie let out a moan which surrounded your clit and vibrated the area. You gasped, biting down on your lower lip as he pushed another finger inside you, thrusting them in and out.   
Moans fell from your lips as you kept eye contact with him as he did this, seeing emotions running through his eyes as he used his fingers and tongue to pleasure you.  
Your body was quick to respond, making you flustered and out of breath but you knew you couldn’t deal with another denial.   
“Donnie- Donnie, please.” Was all you could say as you let out a high pitch moan.   
Emotions clashed as you felt him pull away. You were excited and keen because you knew what he was about to do. But your body didn’t understand that and whined at the lack of contact. As Donnie stood up, you could see he was stroking himself, and you knew he must have been doing that while pleasuring you.   
Donnie stepped between your leg and pressed the tip of his cock to your wet entrance. He looked up at you, making sure you were still okay before pushing inside. His eyes stayed on your face as he watched it contort with pleasure.   
“Oh god, Donnie.” You moaned, instantly reaching out and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Donnie smiled at the reaction as he leaned down to gently kiss you.   
you had expected to hate the taste of yourself on his lips, but the second his soft lips met yours, you couldn’t care less. And you actually enjoyed it.   
He started to make long, slow thrusts inside you as he kissed you oh so sweetly. In a moment of passion, all other thoughts were forgotten as you were finally connected to the one you loved.   
and nothing else had ever felt so right.   
for a while, you were content with this slow pace, enjoying the moments that allowed you to enjoy your partners body, but you quickly became needed.   
He couldn’t just tease your body as he had just done and expect you to not want more.  
you pulled away from the kiss to watch him. It was Donnies turn to make faces of pleasure as he enjoyed your body wrapped around his.   
his hands were on your hips and you felt him squeeze the area every couple of seconds while his breath turned to small pants.   
It quickly became obvious to you that you weren’t the only one who had been teased.   
“Donnie?” You breathed out, instantly drawing his attention.  
“Yes, Princess?” He answered, making you smile. It was a nickname he called you and yet, it had never meant as much to you as it did right now.   
“i-I need you to go fast.” You moaned, your eyes begging him to comply with your request.   
Thankfully, he did. And he instantly sped up, making you moan out in pleasure.   
his hips hit against yours in the most pleasurable way.   
you let out a string of “Oh my god”s, “Oh Donnie”, and “don’t stop”. But Donnie answered with his own moans.   
“[y/n], you’re amazing. You feel amazing. Oh, goddess.” He moaned, unknowingly caused a jolt of pleasure through your body at his words.   
You felt the knot in your lower stomach tighten and tighten quickly. It must have been from all that teasing from before that meant it didn’t take long for you to feel your orgasm approaching.   
But before you could say anything, the knot in your stomach snapped and your orgasm hit you like a train.   
Your body shook as you moaned out Donnies full name in your moment of bliss. The pleasure raked over your body as you clung to Donnie, trying to keep some sense of reality.   
But as your walls clenched around Donnie, he found he was unable to control himself. His thrusts became out of rhythm and desperate until his own orgasm claimed as you felt his seed spill inside you. He gave a few lazy thrusts as he filled you before finishing.   
You fell back on the desk, lying completely down. Donnie placed a hand either side of your head before lowering himself down, carful not to hurt you.   
He rested his head on your shoulder as you both lay there, panting.   
Donnie was the first to move as he pushed himself up whilst you stayed lying down.   
“How- how was it?” He panted and you saw a look of genuine fear in his eyes. As if he was scared he hadn’t done something right or lived up to the dream.   
“It was amazing! Ive never felt pleasure like that before! Oh god, Donnie. I-I cant explain how happy I am.” You smiled, reaching up and cupping his cheeks. He smiled, closing his eyes at the contact before opening them again.   
“Was I- you know- what you thought? From your dream?” He asked, making you smile.   
“A million times better than I ever could have imagined. You were better than the dream.”


End file.
